why me?
by mizuzu-hime-chan
Summary: new story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody~! I haven't been on here in AGES… but enough about that! I have a new story to crank out, and I'm curious as to what your reaction will be. Any review is ok, and flames will be used to make smores~**

**Oh and,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own air gear or any of its ideas and characters. I only own my ideas andany OC's I may choose to throw in from time to time.**

**Enjoy!**

'_Well, at least it couldn't get any worse that this..' _ The girl thought to herself. That day had been the worst one in the history of bad days, so she was convinced that it didn't have any farther to go down and could only go up from there.

Boy, was she wrong.

-agito's POV-

'_tch! Stupid little fuckers!' _ the infamous shark of the bloody road thought to himself as he raced through the night sky, chasing down a lone rider that had happened to get away when Agito was finishing up with his crew.

~_**flashback~**_

_**Agito was finishing up with a AT team and was about to leave when a sharp object raced by his face. A small cut was made visible on his cheek as a small amount of blood welled up before lightly beginning to slide down his face.**_

_**Turning to look in the direction that the object flew in, he saw an AT teams emblem patially covering the emblem of kogarasumaru's that agito had recently placed. An angry growl began rumbling in his chest and he then turned to see who had thrown it. He was met with the face of a somewhat scraggly looking man who looked to be in his mid twenties. The man was clearly arrogant judging by the smug smile he was shooting the young fang kind of the bloody road.**_

"_**who the fuck are you?" Agito demanded, still obviously pissed that this man had the nerve to approach him.**_

"_**my name is none of your concern boy." The man said, clearly trying to egg Agito on. **_

_**And it was working. **_

"_**Fuck you! Im the motherfucking fang king! I'll kill you you pathetic old shitstain!" Agito roared, enraged at the man's clear mockery of him. With that, agito lurched forward, catching the man off guard. Eyes widening, he turned to receive a diagonal slash across his chest, blood spurting out of the fresh wound.**_

_**No sooner did that happen, fifteen AT riders jumped from the shadows, also not anticipating that the young fang king would catch their leader off guard. **_

"_**hey!" one the riders yelled at Agito. As soon as he did this, Agito was behind him, launching a fanged attack at him, also leaving a diagonal slash across his chest, knocking him down as well. This continued on with all the rest of the riders, adding to Agito's excitement. The slightest movement on the edge of his vision made him spin around in time to see a rider trying to escape, seemingly unharmed. 'must have missed a spot' Agito thought, licking his lips. **_

_**He then began to give chase, not even knowing what he was going to see later on…**_

_**~end flashback~**_

Resuming his hunt of the last man, he suddenly caught scent of something else.

Fear, slight annoyance, and blood. Lots of blood. Speeding up, he quickly finished off his earlier prey and began to hunt down this new interesting smell.

The girl was running. Well, if you want to be _technical_, she was riding her air trecks. Fast. Why, you ask? Oh, it really was__a interesting story really. You see, it had all started that morning at school…

_**~yet another flashback~**_

_**The girl was walking to school that morning, when out of the corner of her eye, she saw a man staggering out of an alley way. Not thinking anything of it at first, the girl continued on her way down the street, figuring it was just a drunk old homeless man.**_

_**That is,.. until she heard a gunshot.**_

_**She tuned around in shock to see the old man that had been backing out of the alley way was face down on the road, bleeding profusely from the head. **_

_**Soon after that, she saw a bald man in a purple outfit of some sort(she wasn't exactly sure at that moment, everything about this moment made her wish she was dreaming) and a few men behind him also is similar purple clothing who were wearing skull-like masks. She then heard what she assumed was the leader begin to talk, still not noticing her yet. "stupid old man, should have known better than to cross me." The purple man (as she had so **_**creatively**_** named him)had said. Then, as if noticing her for the first time, cracked a sadistic smile and spoke again. "well well well, what do we have here? A little girl who has lost her way?" he spoke mockingly to her.**_

_**She took one last look, as if memorizing every detail of the men in front of her. Then, she turned on her heels and ran, thanking God she had decided to pack her Air Trecks in her back pack to practice with after school.**_

_**Turning on a pin, she ducked into a small almost unnoticeable alley that she would not have found, were it not for her excellent memory of the area and keen observation skills. Swiftly opening her backpack, she pulled out her air trecks and took off her shoes. She quickly put them on and shoved her shoes into her backpack. Getting up, she revved her air trecks and shot off silently into the air, knowing in her heart, she wasn't going to make it to school that day.**_

_**~end second flashback~**_

And, so here she was, over eight hours later, still on the run. Except now, it appears that the man hadn't just forgotten about the "little girl" from earlier and had in fact called the rest of his goonies on the hunt for her head.

'_that's what you get for looking back you stupid girl! When you hear gunshots, run like hell and don't look back!'_ her inner self reprimanded her. Mentally agreeing with herself that it was a pretty stupid move and she should have ran since there's not much to be done when your shot in the head.

She was startled out of her thoughts by a sound. Not just any sound though. A sickening almost wet sound followed by a pained scream. Then silence.

Looking around the corner of the little nook in between building she had been hiding in. she was immediately met with a cold, sadistic golden eye. Jumping back out of shock, she saw the boy's smile widen as did his eyes. "so _your_ what I smelled earlier.." he almost whispered. She stood on spot in confusion. "wha-?" she was about to finish but a dark blue blur cut her off.

In the blink of an eye, she was up against the wall with a hand lightly resting against her neck.

**Ooh~! I'm still thinking of what I can make happen next without making him seem too out of character. Any help you can offer is very much appreciated!**

**Ja ne,**

**-hime**


	2. Chapter 2 new life

**Yays! I am finally updating! I hope those of you who actually cared to review enjoy this next chapter of "Why Me?"**

**Oh and,**

**Disclaimer: I don't own air gear or any of its characters and plot. I only own my own ideas and and OC's I may choose to throw in from time to time.**

**Enjoy~!**

Her life had pretty much gone down hill after that morning before school. And to think, it only took some bad timing and slow thinking over the span of 5 minutes for her life to go to hell in a handbasket.

8 hours ago…

8 hours ago, she had been a normal, boring( by her standards) simple girl who lived by herself and walked to school in her familiar neighborhood every morning.

And now, here she was, tired and confused. Tired from running from the purple men(very creative naming, eh?) and confused as to why this random creepy boy was holding her against the wall some time around what she had to guess was 3 or 4 o' clock in the after noon.

'_what the hell have I gotten myself into?' _ she thought to herself but was cut short by the boy who had so_ graciously _let her go, her legs giving out from exhaustion.

"hey, um, I know I'm not exactly in the position to be asking anything but I couldn't help but hear you mention a smell of some sort?" she tried awkwardly striking up a mini-conversation.

The boy then appeared to finally notice her after a minute and said "the smell of blood, I've been smelling it here and there all day and its been bothering me all day."

"o-oh.." the girl said quietly.

"so, um, is he like, _dead_? Or something?" she squeaked out even quieter this time and all she got from the boy was a sarcastic snort.

"well, if he isn't dead now, he will be soon" he said turning halfway to glance out the alley way, looking at the slumped figure on the ground.

The boy then turned his attention to her. "why the fuck was he chasing you? You don't look like anything special"

"I saw him kill someone this morning before school and he saw me so he sent his guys after me…" she mumbled looking around the corner at the man on the ground then cringing and looking away as she notice the state of his injuries.

"ouch…" she murmured.

Then a thought struck her. " if you just wanted to know what the smell was you didn't have to kill him to see it was me.."

"yeha, well when I saw what little shitstain was chasing you I figured he wouldn't waste his time on _nothing_"

"oh… um, ok."

Well if it wasn't awkward before, it was now. Then the boy backed away and turned around to leave the alleyway. Before he left though, he said one last thing to her.

" the Skull Saders aren't gonna be happy when they find out one of their teammates got killed all because of a random _girl_, and if they haven't found out where you live or what school you go to now, they will soon. It'd be better for you to move and transfer schools."

The girl thought this over for a second and perused her options.

she could stay, get found, get killed.

B)She could transfer schools and move away.

She choose action B.

"Wait!"

The boy turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"y-you got any suggestions?" the girl asked shyly. She was nervous just being around this guy, but he had helped her and had given her advice.

"sure, come with me"

~the next day~

~the girls POV~

It turns out that the boy had a friend he was living with, a sweet split personality, and a group of weird friends.

But hey, that's what she gets for following a strange boy home around late afternoon. They say the freaks come out at night, so he must have been one of those early risers.

Needless to say, when he brought her 'home' with him, it raised a few eyebrows. She went through the whole introduction to everyone and the weird friends that happened to be hanging out at the house at the time.

From what she had learned, the house was owned by the obnoxious purple headed boy's older sister who had adopted him at a young age or something like that. The girl with glasses and purple-ish-pink hair was ringo, his (sister? She didn't know, this whole day and night was surreal at the moment) .

the girl with short black-brown hair and chocolate colored eyes who was clinging cutely to the tall lanky blonde in a beanie was Emily, the blonde himself was named kazuma, but they all called him kazu. The large dark colored boy(man? What was he on, steroids?) in a pink and white striped shirt was buccha. Lastly, the (she was somewhat sorry to say) pig-like boy who was drooling like a pedo at her was onigiri.

After the quick intro, the girl named ringo found her a room and said she could crash there as long as she wanted to, (which was great since she had no idea where to go from there anyway.) and bid her goodnight. As ringo was leaving she called out to her. "wait! Um, do you think you could help me get into your school? I kinda can't go back to mine…" the girl sitting on the bed smiled sheepishly.

"sure thing, you can come with us in the morning and we'll get you all set up!" ringo smiled.

A wave of relief washed through her. "thanks so much…"

She then watched as ring left, closing the door. She got up off the bed and flipped the switch for the light to go off. With that, she turned around and promptly fell into her pillow in her new room, everything fading away into a restful sleep..

**Woo hoo! I hope it's good, I've been trying to do better in my stories for all you wonderful readers…**

**Now you know what to do..**

**REVIEW~!**

**Ja ne,**

**-hime**


	3. Chapter 3 new school

**Heyo~! I'm back! Well, regardless of whether or not you want me to continue this story from hell, I will! I shall not give up! *sighs and immediately deflates* ah, who am I kidding… If I can't get a couple more reviews, I might as well give up on this whole thing…. Oh well! Until then, I will power on! Nothing will stop me! Muhahahahahahaha! **

**Ahem,**

**Oh and,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own air gear, its plot, or any of its characters, I only own my OC's I may choose to throw in from time to time and my ideas. **

**That is all.**

**Enjoy~!**

When she woke up, she noticed three things.

One, she was in an unknown room.

Two, it was morning, and this was _definitely __**not**__ her room._

Three, there was someone else in bed with her.

Let the silent panic begin.

She cracked open one eye to see the blue haired boy from before.

Except now,…. He just,… looked so _innocent_.

There was no way that this was the boy from before, right?

Just as she was thinking this, he opened his eyes.

There was a moment of silence and staring as there eyes met. Almost as if a silent promise was made to keep this a secret, or they would each never live it down. He began to explain it quickly so she would be put at rest.

"Akito got us kicked out of ikki's room last night for being to fucking clingy, so he came here since this used to actually be our room." He said.

"a-ah." She confirmed. She wasn't in the mood to worry whether or not he was telling the truth. It's not like he liked her or anything. She barely knew him.

~3rd person POV~

"Hey, isn't it about time that girl wakes up?" Ume asked Ringo as Mikan and her made made breakfast. "yeah, I guess. Would you go upstairs and wake her up, and get Agito and Akito awake too?" Ringo asked.

"ok~!" Ume said and jumped down from her seat to go and wake the two of them up, oblivious to the fact that they were in the same room..

~back to the girl and agito~

After the quick explanation, they both snapped their heads towards the door as they heard footsteps approaching. Thinking quickly, agito jumped under her bed and the girl jumped under the covers.

And just in time too, because no sooner did they finish, Ume knocked on the door, got no response after a second and opened the door, walking in and lightly shaking the girl on the shoulder.

"hey, wake up~" Ume said softly. "ughh…" the girl groaned sleepily, blinking her eyes open and blinking continuously until she was used to the light (or so Ume thought, tee hee~) "hey, its time to wake up and get ready, don't worry, you can always borrow some of our clothes" she said with a cute smile that made the girl want to smile and hug her for being so adorable, but held back for fear that she would realized she hadn't really been asleep. Instead, she opted for a sleepy smile to show her gratitude. "thanks…~yawn~ so much…" she nodded sleepily.

"its no problem, really. See you down stairs in a couple minutes?"

"yeah"

"oh, and do you think you could go down the hall and get Agito up? Everyone else has already left for school earlier but you and Agito, as well as Ringo, all have first period of the day off everyday." She explained to her.

"yeah sure" the girl smiled. Little did Ume know, Agito was wide awake and hiding under her bed..

"ok great, 'cause I didn't wanna be the one to wake him up in the morning. He's not an early person.." Ume finished with a nervous laugh. Then turning around and heading for the door, she stopped. "and if you need anything, just call for one of us, there should be a pair of unform waiting for you in the bathroom so take a shower, you still have plenty of time to take one, its not even time to get to school yet, so take your time."

And with that, she walked out and closed the door behind her.

As soon as the door shut, agito slid out from under the bed and the girl had to resist the urge to laugh. He was covered from head to toe with dust and he looked annoyed beyond belief. All in all, he was adorable.

"fuck! You'd think she wouldn't talk so much in the morning, its almost like she knew I was under there!" he said angrily.

It was then that she broke down into cute giggles, hiding some behind her hand so as to stop them, but was failing at that.

"what the fuck are you laughing about?" he fumed.

"I'm sorry, its just, *giggle* I think you need to take a shower first before me~!" she laughed softly.

"fuck…" he mumbled and turned away, his face slightly pink.

"well, if you won't take the first shower, then I guess I will—" she was cut short by a surprise glomp from behind. Apparently, Agito had switched with Akito "ha ha, now _you_ need a shower too~! Wanna take one together~?" he asked sweetly.

"e-eh? I can't do that, you're a boy!" she said, now on the floor and under a very dusty Akito.

"eh~? Why does that matter~?" he asked, still on top of her in a straddling position, an arm on each side of her head as she sat there.

"w-well, um, you're a guy and I'm a girl and guys and girls don't take baths together…"

"but why?"

"um…"

"oh! Agito just told me that it's 'cause we have different parts and that only couple do that~!" he chimed happily.

Then his face got sad.

"aren't we friends enough~?" he asked

"a-um…. I don't know?" she said, silently wishing he would just drop the whole topic all together.

"hm, well we go swimming and we are almost naked when we do that~! Why is this any different~?" he asked curiously, his innocent eyes burning, waiting for a good answer.

"a-ah…well, umm…y-you see… the reason is…. Ah, um…" she trailed off, not knowing how to explain it. Then, as if hearing her plea, God must have smiled on her.

"oh! Agito said he wants to switch out and that I'm taking up too much time and that he will tell me later~ byes~!"

And with that, he switched over, jumped up off of her and she was left there, stunned on the floor as he grabbed a towel and headed to the shower.

'_Thank the lord…' _she sighed with relief, letting out a breath she didn't realized she had kept in after he got off of her.

Thank God he decided to have mercy on her, she didn't know what she would've done if she was made to explain the birds and the bees to Akito.

~switch to Agito/Akito POV~

After switching the eye patch and jumping off of the girl, he tried not to make it seem like he was running away and prayed that she hadn't felt anything while he was on tope of her.

Even though Akito was like a child on the inside, his body was that of a teenage boy, and he had unconsciously been leaning into her body as they sat with him on top of her.

Now, due to his child-like mind, he didn't realize what his bodies reactions meant and so until Agito realized what was going on, he hadn't realized his steadily growing _problem_, of course, thankfully, due to the girls obvious embarrassment, she hadn't noticed it either and wasn't focusing on it either.

Today, he would start his day with a cold shower.

~the girls POV~

After getting over the previous embarrassment, she began shuffling about the room, making the bed and getting all she had ready for the shower as well as the school day.

She wanted to be ready so that when Agito came back from his shower, she could jump in and get ready quickly.

No sooner did this thought cross her mind, said boy walked back in, with only his black pants on, grabbed his shirt and threw it on, all the while saying, "showers all yours."

"ok" she said, grabbing her stuff and going into the bathroom. She then noticed something funny. There was no steam in the bathroom. It was cool and not warm like one would expect after taking a shower., she thought "maybe the bathroom has good ventilation?"

Shrugging her shoulders, she closed the bathroom and made sure it was locked, an old habit of hers from where she used to live alone.

Getting into the shower, she turned the water on hot, feeling as if all the troubles of the day and night before where washing off her, down her body and down the drain.

After she washed herself and her hair, she turned the water off and got out, toweling herself off then wrapping the towel around her hair to sit on top of her head.

Looking into the mirror, she noticed the room was in fact full of steam and she giggle, drawing a smiley face in the fog.

She then proceeded to get dressed. After that was over, once she deemed her hair dry enough for the time being, she took it out of the towel, brushed it and left it slightly damp. She wasn't worried. She was one of those girls with hair that was naturally flat and straight. Sometimes she hated it but it was times like these when she had no time to get ready that she was glad all she had to do was just brush it how she wanted it to stay.

She then put on a very small amount of black eyeliner on thinly, not into the whole 'caking on make-up like a whore' type of make-up. Then when she was satisfied with her appearance, she gazed at herself long and hard in the mirror.

Long light-grey-blonde hair that ended mid-back.

grey-blue eyes that were subject to change a bit with her emotions.

regular body.

She figured she was ok looking. She wasn't really one to dwell on her looks, which was funny because of all the compliments she received.

Turning around, she unlocked the door, and opened it, letting out the steam from her shower. She walked down the hallway, and ran into Ringo. "you clean up well." She smiled and laughed, and it was such a silly sounding compliment, seeing as how they met and what state she was in at the time, that soon the girl was laughing along with her.

It was nice to finally get a chance to relax. After they both finished laughing, Ringo spoke up.

"if I'm going to register you as someone under my household, I need to get your name so they don't get suspicious."

"ok, yeah, I got all of your names but I guess I forgot to tell you mine." She laughed sheepishly with her hand behind her head.

"my name is Risu. Fujika Risu." She said.

As if to make everything easier, Ringo did the same.

"and I'm Ringo. Noyamano Ringo." She replied, a soft smile on her face.

They both reached out their hands and shook.

"its nice to meet you."

~At school~

After everyone was ready, Mikan took Ume to school and Agito, Risu, and Ringo had taken off, not bothering to walk, instead opting for AT's and they made it to the school in record time. after they got there, Agito and the girls split ways; the girls going to the office to get Risu signed up and have her put in classes with everyone at least once.

Once that was done, the bell rang and Ringo told Risu the directions to her next class before then going onto her own.

~with Agito~

After taking the cold shower that morning, he was back to normal. He was on his way to the next class and spotted Risu (as he had learned was her name earlier that morning) walking to the class as well. Quickly switching over to Akito, he ran over and glomped Risu happily(remember this is Akito that wanted to do the talking and glomping).

"hey Ri-chan~!" he chirped happily, arms still around her in a huge hug. the girls were glaring at her like there was no tomorrow, but if Akito noticed it, he wasn't acting like it.

"this way Ri-chan, its this way to our next class~!" he smiled cutely, still hugging her and dragging her in the direction of the classroom so she had no choice but to follow or risk falling down again in the middle of the hallway.

~back to Risu POV~

As they entered the classroom, all eyes were immediately on them. Some were only on Risu and/or only on Akito.

Eyes on Akito because lets face it, he's cute and he has a fan club.

Eyes on Risu because she was a new face and because Akito was currently glomping her like there was no tomorrow.

'_its gonna be a long day'_ she sighed after seeing all the death glares the girls who were so obviously his fanclub.

**Alright! I hope this chapter was better than the others and I hope I didn't make too many mistakes! Please review to tell me how I'm doing, however please don't flame me because if I was a professional writer, I sure as hell wouldn't be on fanfiction writing this craptastic story, I would be publishing books and whatnot.**

**Review!**

**Ja ne,**

**-hime**


	4. Chapter 4 we cut school?

**Heyo~! I'm baaaack~! Do I really need to restate the disclaimer each and every chapter? Oh well, I guess I'll find out, hmm?**

**Enjoy~!**

** ~Risu's POV~**

Risu's stormy bluish-grey eyes darted around the class room to look at all the fangirls whom were glaring at her like there was no tomorrow. Thankfully, the teacher cleared his throat and yelled at the class.

"all right, settle down, settle down….

I said, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he spoke, turning his voice into a yell when it was obvious that the class wasn't paying attention the first time around.

He cleared his throat. "As I was saying, settle down, its now time for class to begin." The teacher opened his mouth to speak again but was interrupted by one of the fangirls, (Risu was willing to bet that she was the ringleader of the fanclub, she just had a gut feeling) "sir, don't we have a school policy on hugging and contact between the students?" she asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

The teacher then turned his attention to Akito and Risu, apparently just noticing how the childish boy clung to the new student. "ah, well um…yes but they don't seem to be doing any harm." He spoke uncertainly at first, then turned his mind back to the class. "young lady, you can have to chair next to Akito and Tami." The teacher decided, ushering her to her seat between 'Tami', who was the fangirl who had spoken and was now glaring at her heatedly.

Risu looked warily at her then turned away, deciding it was best to pay attention in class. If Akito had noticed her unease, he definitely wasn't saying so. He turned to Risu and whispered excitedly to her. "hey, isn't this great, we get to be buddies in this class~!"

"uh, yeah…buddies…." She replied, trailing off nervously at the feel of the other girl tami and her 'crew' glaring holes in Risu's back.

'_I said it before and I'll say it again… today is going to be a __long __day'_ she thought to herself before becoming absorbed in the lesson that the teacher was giving.

~**Agito/Akito's POV~**

The creepy stalker girl that he never paid attention to was glaring at Risu so hard he could have sworn he saw fire in her eyes. Of course, Akito didn't notice this as fast as Agito had, however now that they both were aware of it, it was beginning to irk them.

For the life of him, he couldn't begin to think of why the fangirl was so possessive about him, seeing as every time she tried to get anything out of him, he would send her away.

'_ne, Agito, Ri-chan looks uncomfortable…should we say something?' _ Akito thought to his other half.

'_I don't think so… fuck! Stupid fucking fangirls need to learn to back the fuck off! They need to stop bothering us and go follow some other guy' _ he thought angrily. I mean really, what's a guy gotta do to shake a psycho bitch off his trail?

Giving up and shaking his head mentally, he heaved a rough sigh and watched from behind Akito's eyes as the girl continued to glare at his new friend.

'_hey Akito, switch with me for a second, but I'm going to pretend I'm still you.' _Agito asked, an idea dawning on him.

'_ok, but why?'_ Akito asked curious as to why Agito was suddenly giddy and smiling widely. It was a little bit creepy…

'_just watch,…'_ Agito laughed with a sadistic glee..

They switched but Agito kept on smiling like Akito and turned to Risu, a wide smile on his face. As if feeling his gaze on her, she turned almost slowly, looking at him with wary eyes. "y-yes?" she asked quietly. As if someone had yelled at the top of there lungs that there was a sale on tacky clothing, Tami was focused on their conversation like it was the most interesting topic in the world.

"ne, _Riri-chan_, wanna go out tonight for a smoothie, _alone?_" he asked smoothly, smiling wide and seemingly innocent , if it weren't for his eyes (or rather **eye**) that was evil and so obviously Agito and not Akito. "uh, what?" she asked, still whispering, but with an underlying panic in her tone.

Then, taking his chance and making sure the fangirl was looking straight at them, he leaned forward (**their desks aren't all that far apart)** and kissed her full on the lips, right in front of his fangirl and her crew. Anyone who wasn't looking or paying attention to their conversation before was definitely looking now.

Risu was too shocked to move so he sat there kissing her as the whole class and the teacher gawked at them, jaws on the floor. If the you thought the fangirls glares were scary before, you should be shitting yourself now. They looked evil, and the leader looked like she could start spitting venom any second now.

And if you thought it couldn't get any worse, well, you were wrong,

Taking advantage of the shock the girl was in, he finally, after what seemed like hours (a minute or two actually, which was still a long time to stay lip locked by her standards,) ended the kiss, grabbed her hand, and pulled her up, running with her out of the class room as the whole class sat there dumbfounded, and the fangirls glared at the spot they had once occupied.

Still running down the hallway, he kept it up until they were leaving the school, everything rushing by them as he pulled her along.

He had figured in her numb state of mind, she would forget her backpack so he snagged it and his own when they were running out.

~**Risu's POV~**

When they finally stopped running, it registered that they were somewhere at a park and **not **in school anymore.

She looked to the side, still numb and thinking about what had just happened. She saw what she now knew for sure was Agito by the way he was grinning evilly panting and leaning against a tree.

He then turned to her suddenly and if it was even possible, his smile grew wider. "Fuck I hate Tami." He then turned and opened his backpack, pulling out some wicked looking AT's and after taking his school schoes off and shoving them into his bag, he pulled them on a stood.

If he didn't look evil and imposing before, he scared her now. He then picked up her back pack and tossed it to her. It landed at her feet. She didn't even blink an eye, staring at him with a mixture of confusion and fear.

"fuck! What are you staring at?" he snapped, finally sick of her staring.

When she continued to stare with a mixed looked of horror and fear(which are basically the same..) , he huffed and yanked her bag up and opened it, pulling out her air treks and then sitting down across from her, he began to pull off her shoes none too gently. This was when her mind decided to unfreeze.

"w-what are you doing?" she asked. He was almost done securing the last AT on her foot. He didn't pause in his work, only talking while he finished strapping hers on. "fuck! What do it look like I'm doing? _We_ are going for a ride." He replied gruffly, pulling her to her feet when she didn't respond. "I got bored of sitting and stewing in that boring ass classroom and watching that crazy obsessive bitch stared us down so I broke us out." He replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She sighed. It wasn't as if she was going to get anywhere with this conversation any time soon. If he wanted her to know something, he would eventually explain himself.

With that, he took off and pulled her along. She blindly followed, seeing as he still had an iron grip on her arm.

After that, the two teens shot off into the unknown..

**Alright! You know the drill! Tell me what's wrong with it and review. I can't fix anything until I know what needs fixing~**

**Ja ne,**

**-hime**


End file.
